


18/05 Monday 7. Thunderstorm

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SpnStayAtHome [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, SPNStayAtHome, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: There's a thunderstorm raging outside and Dean is glad he has Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704448
Kudos: 16





	18/05 Monday 7. Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #SpnStayAtHome on tumblr hosted by @bend-me-shape-me, @pray4jensen, and @helianthus!
> 
> This is the story I was supposed to have out _last Monday_. My bad.

A clap of thunder sounded through the sky, breaking through the roaring barrage of downpouring rain. The sound jolted Dean awake, and then an all-too familiar arm wrapped around him, pulling him close.

“It’s just a storm, Dean.”

Dean wanted to tell Castiel to go fuck himself (in the a nice, loving way, of course) — he  _ wasn’t _ afraid of thunderstorms — but it was nice to feel his boyfriend’s body pressed up against his, his arm slid under his and just beneath his pectorals. Cas’ hands were soft, not the hands of a warrior (probably something to do with being a fancy flyboy with a halo), but they were his hands. And they pulled Dean close, and were rubbing against his bare skin soothingly.

“You know, you don’t have to treat me like a kid,” Dean said. “I get that you’re the old guy in the relationship—”

Cas let out a huff of amusement, and said quietly into the dark motel room, “Excuse me?”

Sam shifted in the other bed, and Dean brought his hand to Cas’ wrist, squeezing.

“Keep it down,” he huffed.

“You keep it down.”

Sam shifted again.

Dean kicked Cas.

Thunder sounded again, and Dean used it as an excuse to roll over and snuggle up against his boyfriend who had hugged him too hard in retaliation for the kick. Cas’ sweet breath wafted over his face, near his mouth, making Dean’s skin tingle.

The storm raged around them.

Dean knew plenty of ways to drown it out, but with Sam in the room, that plan was a no-go. They’d wanted a separate room, had  _ desperately _ wanted it, but the motel had only had one room available. And the beds were small and cramped. So suffice to say, Dean wasn’t having a fun night.

Cas, not having to sleep, didn’t have to be in the bed with Dean, but he insisted.

When lightning struck, and thunder boomed, the world telling them just how small they were, Dean was glad to have his angel at his side.


End file.
